


【双橙】错位拥抱

by Walnuttttt_1030



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walnuttttt_1030/pseuds/Walnuttttt_1030
Summary: 辰/城，下划线有意义，tiktok双人小视频的脑洞。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 31





	【双橙】错位拥抱

几个小时前，韩知城刚用这个姿势抱过黄铉辰。

视频拍摄，成员被分为两人四组，轮到他们时，寻常的有趣结尾都已经用过，这点小问题难不住韩知城，相比起来，黄铉辰懵懵懂懂掰他握紧的手时，憋住笑要更难一些。

塑料小球衔在齿间，一笑就露馅。韩知城索性吐了出去，眼看着那点红色打在黄铉辰胸口，轻巧的落地。而被击中的靶心显然还没反应过来，眼睛和嘴角倒是弯的很迅速，咬住下唇，笑容里的无奈神色拿捏的的恰到好处。

有些动作不用经过大脑思考，信手拈来，平日里小打小闹是日常消遣，韩知城从不吝啬肢体搞笑——想也没想，屈膝下去抱住了黄铉辰的腰。

韩知城提前向内偏过了头，侧脸抵在对方小腹上，仅隔层T恤单薄布料，外套下摆被掀开，虽然只有一瞬，但韩知城明显感觉到男友僵直了片刻，随即拍拍他的小臂，碍于工作场合，没有过多回应。

工作人员还在笑，韩知城仗着面朝内且被两人交架的小臂挡住，飞快低下头，亲了亲被皮裤包裹此时还安分着的部位。

然后立马从地上站起来，三步并作两步，边和工作人员打招呼边往外走，没有回头，余光瞥见黄铉辰褪下外套挂在臂间，遮住了方才被男友恶作剧的地方。

韩知城心情大好，哼着歌下楼。

怪只能怪没料到忙内叛逃的干净利落，是福不是祸，是祸躲不过，善恶到头终有报，苍天饶过谁，只是时候未到。

韩知城被黄铉辰反锁在浴室里，倒豆子似的忽然想起来一连串相关俗语，意思总结起来就是，黄铉辰来索命了。

花洒没有关，热水淋在韩知城身上，再溅射打湿了黄铉辰宽松的T恤短裤，这与全裸又是截然不同的另一种风景。黄铉辰的身材是出名的好，忙内做节目时都会说出“铉辰哥的身体很色情”，彼时韩知城坐在旁边搂着金昇玟，板着脸兀自吐槽了忙内显然不会用“性张力”这个词。

的确是性张力。肌肉线条恰到好处，骨架大而不虚，四肢修长有力，头身比最为优越，卸过妆的五官此刻无波无澜，漫不经心的低气压。

黄铉辰伸手关了花洒，靠在浴室门上，说：“那会儿抱的开心吗，再来一次呗？”

果然是来索命的。韩知城冲他呲了呲牙，把湿发捋到脑后，“黄铉辰别做白日梦。”

“天已经黑了啊，不白日，也不做梦。”  
“到晚上就不是你能说了算的吧，韩尼。”  
“真的不抱——？”

“抱就抱啊！怕你啊！”韩知城咬牙切齿的跪了下去，浴室是瓷砖地，热度还未降下去，硌着膝盖突出的骨节。

“我抱了以后就一头给你腰敲折了，纸片人！”

韩知城当然知道他是什么意思，但是和黄铉辰在一起就忍不住想讨到嘴上风头，幼稚鬼情侣，真枪实弹时反而双双保持缄默，只保留躯体交流。

要人命的性张力，他完全拒绝不了黄铉辰的暗示。

韩知城紧了紧咬死的牙关，倾身抱住了男人精瘦的窄腰。

两人之间的身高差不穿鞋时更小一些，要低头才能触到裤沿。韩知城没有用手，咬住松紧部分往下扯，小心翼翼的用舌尖去蹭他小腹，黄铉辰能感受到温热的吐息，颔首去看也只有乖顺耷拉在脑后的湿发，但韩知城的动作并不乖顺。

只拉下外裤，故意的，韩知城的舌尖留下湿漉漉的水痕，沿着小腹往下舔，下巴触碰到布料，就换成牙齿，对着灼热的凸起轻轻咬一口。

“....西八，亲男友也这么下口啊韩知城？”

黄铉辰不说脏话，怕在摄像机前口误，至少韩知城没听见过，除了做爱。暧昧气氛下才会含着笑意迸出的语气词，痞里痞气的，韩知城能想象到他勾着一边嘴角笑的样子。

“咬出事了以后我干你，乖老婆。”韩知城拍了拍他的屁股，黄铉辰不表态也没反应，只是闷笑，懒得争辩无意义话题。

闷热潮气被迫滞留一隅，憋的人呼吸不畅，眼前都快冒金星。韩知城不打算再折腾黄铉辰，扯掉黑色内裤，脖颈陷下去，好含住得到解放的性器，舌尖抵了抵顶部，再用舌面和湿热的口腔慢慢吞进去。

黄铉辰摸了摸韩知城的头顶，扣住他揽在自己腰侧的大臂。

他们两个在性事上有着绝佳的配合，浴室地滑，黄铉辰仅仅是怕韩知城摔倒才箍住他，而节奏完全由韩知城掌控，不需要他把着男朋友的后脑勺挺腰，对方也会含的很深，顶到喉咙也默不作声，退开一点再裹进去。

兜不住的唾液沾湿了下巴，韩知城偏了偏头，用瘦削的下巴去摩挲脆弱的底部。被含到底的感觉让人头脑发昏，黄铉辰已经分不清是汗还是方才被淋的水，浑身上下和洗完澡的韩知城一样湿漉漉的。

收起牙齿把性器吐出来，韩知城咽了咽泛滥成河的口水，去亲沁出透明液体的顶端，再度含进的时候他抬头想看黄铉辰的表情，被喉结和下颌骨截断视线，韩知城走了神，阴茎顶着他的上颚滑向一边，在右脸颊上戳出一个凸起。

太糟糕了，太色情了。

黄铉辰全身的血都往下涌，脸颊圆鼓鼓的松鼠皱着眉头重新调整位置，他颊肉细软，平日里便是浑身上下最可爱的部位。有看过做爱时下位平坦小腹被顶出凸起的影像，黄铉辰却无法在实践中亲自体会——韩知城的腹肌比自己还要发达，轮廓分明。

大饱眼福的上位决定见好就收，反锁的浴室也实在是太闷。韩知城本就含的费劲，这种环境中更是憋的快要缺氧，耳畔的绯红爬到了脖颈。

“吐出来，”黄铉辰轻轻拍了拍韩知城的脸颊，声音有些哑，“出去做。”

韩知城盯着他缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，嘴角被蹭的泛着圈红，乖顺的将口中性器往出吐，在顶端即将脱离唇舌包裹时，狠狠吸了一下。

黄铉辰反手把他按在地上。

后脑勺下垫了对方的手掌免于磕碰，肩胛骨没有这么好运，痛的韩知城倒吸口凉气，他是被黄铉辰扑倒死死压在地板上的，挣扎的空间都接近于无，吻住他的力道也发狠，撬开齿关攻城略池。

不知道黄铉辰为什么发疯，韩知城想调侃他两句却总被堵回去，索性当情爱之间的乐趣。本就是凭着感觉而做的事，也没有非要对方交待在自己嘴里的意思，更何况黄铉辰舍不得，平日里在床上做都要往他腰下塞软垫。

大概是由于准备巡演而禁欲太久，黄铉辰被韩知城这样一挑衅抑制不住的血气上涌，犬齿叼起一小块皮肤碾磨，烙下的吻痕都要看到皮下细小的出血点才罢休，韩知城好不容易重获言语自由，正想呼痛，性器却被身上人握在掌心安抚，临脱口的话音转成变调的呻吟。

黄铉辰瞥了一眼懊恼的咬着下唇的人，阴云笼罩的表情总算放晴，俯下身去亲了亲韩知城胸口中间的凹处，他的胸肌很漂亮，恰到好处的丰满感，不使劲的时候是软的，黄铉辰用另一只手覆上人左胸往掌心拢，韩知城翻了个白眼。

于是黄铉辰低头在乳首上咬了一口，是真咬，门齿合拢夹着那暗粉色的肉粒不住的磨，韩知城眼泪都快掉出来了，还是梗着脖子不吭声，上次被这样折腾完之后两边胸口又酸又痛，穿衣服都艰难，交叉贴上创口贴才避免了舞台事故，换衣服时被黄铉辰看到，当场箍着他的腰在更衣室乱来。

禽兽，除了欺负人还会干什么。

韩知城边想边在心里骂，以至于走神太久，指尖沾着冰凉润滑探向身后的时候被吓了一大跳，双腿跟着哆嗦，脚趾磕在墙上。

黄铉辰也被他吓到，手指摸错了地方，粘腻的润滑全抹在韩知城腿根，没好气的在人屁股上拍了一下，重新再去挤润滑。

“你今天晚上怎么总是不专心，跟我做爱还要想别的事情吗？”  
“没，在想你。”  
“骗人，撒谎长不高。”  
“...幼不幼稚啊黄铉辰都说了我真他妈是在——”

手上稍一用力，修长的食指埋入体内，截断了韩知城的抱怨。

“不许说脏话。”

谁刚才说西八说的那么来劲。韩知城又想翻白眼，奈何现在任人鱼肉，不乖乖就范会被折腾的很惨。黄铉辰是出了名的大手，手指快赶得上自己脸长，仅仅用手也能从后面把他玩射，这家伙在床上向来恶劣的很，求饶示弱通通忽略，偏要韩知城爽到夹着他小臂干性高潮才罢休。

太久没使用过的地方拓开过程有些艰难，同样翻倍的是敏感程度，黄铉辰没剪指甲，戳在肉壁上稍有些刺痛，不过他摸索了两圈就找到敏感带，按上去的时候韩知城皱着眉浑身一抖，黄铉辰再添根手指，俯下身去吻人圆润的眼角。

润滑一向用的很多，被体温融化后混着情动时身体分泌的体液沿着股缝淌，幸好是浴室，不会打湿床单。黄铉辰有些急躁，他往常给韩知城做扩张从来都是慢条斯理的，仿佛手术台旁的主刀医生，今天却没心情去反复拨弄韩知城的腺体，对他来说明明触手可及，却转而去撑开内壁以容纳自己的性器的尺寸。

韩知城感觉到了他的潦草，心里反而暗爽，半推半就的口交和结束时的吮吸显然惹起了黄铉辰的火，韩知城颇有兴趣的看他竭力忍耐着欲望做扩张，失去了往日捕食者的从容，唇线紧绷，有种极具压迫性的魅力。

抽出手指的时候黄铉辰顿了一会儿，指尖还戳在穴口，韩知城抬脚踹了踹人肩膀，没反应，变本加厉再踩上胸膛，被扣着脚踝倒抱起来的时候韩知城没怎么挣扎，细细的脚踝就被黄铉辰圈在掌心，是温热的，他体温总是很高。

这个姿势其实抱的很勉强，被扔在床上的时候头先着陆，韩知城在心里给黄铉辰又记了笔账，没等翻过身就被黄铉辰用浴巾裹住，胡乱擦了擦已经被情热烘的半干的软发和残留水渍，擦完便扔到旁边倾身覆上来，韩知城正打算往后挪一挪腾出空间，被按着胯骨示意不用。

年轻气盛的男孩间情欲也旺，做的次数多了，黄铉辰拆安全套包装盒的速度比拆外卖还快，被韩知城拦住的时候锯齿已经撕开一半。

“别带了，都多久没做了。”  
“我怕方灿知道把我打死，上次做太狠你第二天签售腰疼，他训了我半晚上。”

黄铉辰的语速很快，像是语气黏连的说了段rap，仗着是床第之间私密对话，便连哥也不叫，赌气似的，韩知城笑着上手捏了捏他的脸颊。

“那你还在浴室折腾我？”  
“是你折腾我，这不还是在床上做吗？啊好烦...不带就不带了，做完别睡着，还要清理。”

纤细的小腿已经架在了黄铉辰胯骨上，算是回答。

被嵌入的时候韩知城弓起腰，把脸埋在身上人的肩窝里，后穴太久没被侵犯过因而咬的很艰难，最后投降一样肉贴着肉含了进去。他长了点个子，和黄铉辰相比还是算不上什么，却越来越瘦，腹部突出肋骨痕迹，肌肉都掩盖不住。

正入式其实不常用，后位会进的更深，韩知城也不用因为双腿大张一晚而腿根酸痛，但两人今日都心照不宣的没有换姿势，太久没做了，爱与欲都叫嚣着妄图侵占理智，连轴转的繁忙行程连本就稀少的温存时间要侵占，两捆干柴，节目录制时的一个对视都能擦出火花来。

既没有说轻一点，也没有放肆的喊出口，韩知城的呻吟向来压制却不隐忍，低哑的绕在黄铉辰耳畔，他有一副好嗓音与高超掌控力，舞台上的全能ace，做爱时也能极好的表露情感，黄铉辰听得出来，让韩知城声音变甜的位置要顶重一点。

润滑把两个人交合的地方弄得一塌糊涂，有粘腻水声，黄铉辰伸手摸了摸，惹来韩知城往后缩，敏感的穴口经不起触碰，于是黄铉辰转而去抚他麦色的小腹，那里浮了层汗，肌肉紧绷出漂亮轮廓，摸起来很动情。

黄铉辰的腰也很细，只用小腿都能完全环住，叫他纸片人并非空穴来风，但舞担的腰力仍然高于同性平均水平，没有很用力气，每次都直碾过前列腺，骨头都被碾酥了一半，韩知城努力把身体最大程度的折叠起来，撑起腰去迎合，胸腹紧贴在一起。

实在是太想他了，韩知城晕乎乎的这么想，连做爱都要抱在一起，舍不得浪费每秒拥抱时间，毫无阻拦的肢体碰撞是唯一解药。

太热的时候高潮令人难受，韩知城艰难的抬起头，一声不响的盯着黄铉辰看，事实上是他眼前空白，因高潮而收紧的后穴夹的黄铉辰也缴械投降，小腹间被韩知城射的粘腻，他也不在意，低头去索求一个缠绵的湿吻。

抽出来的时候带出一大片液体，黄铉辰下床去浴缸放水，韩知城抽了几张纸简单擦掉涌出的部分，跪在床上把纸团丢进纸篓里，仅仅几个动作腿根又沾湿了，他索性瘫回柔软床铺里，一只手伸下去，指尖捅进被操干的松软的后穴。

食指和中指慢慢探入，韩知城撑开有些红肿的穴口，大半留在深处的润滑和体液还未排出，靠外一点是黄铉辰射进去的精液，根本导不出来，手掌都被打湿了，手指抽插时水声比方才更甚。

他闭着眼靠在软垫间弄，浴室里水声停止了，身边的床铺陷下去一块，黄铉辰轻轻握住了他的手腕，抽出来，颇为浪漫的十指相扣，韩知城想躲却没躲开，只好任他牵着那只湿淋淋的手。

“你怎么还是这么湿啊。”  
“都是你射的。”  
“你让的。”  
“我知道，再做一次吧。”

韩知城还没有睁眼，说出的提议有些不服输的意味，他给黄铉辰口到下巴都要没知觉了，到头来还是一起射，再做一次才算勉强平手。

这点小心思瞒不过黄铉辰，再顶进去的时候这个王八蛋在他身后笑得很开心，韩知城没力气发表不满了，咬住黄铉辰拢在他下巴上的手，轻飘飘的，反而被手指在口中搅弄的收不住津液，沿着唇角沾湿枕头。

上方，下方，全是湿漉的一片混乱。韩知城往黄铉辰怀里靠了靠，给自己今日从录制视频到现在为止的所有勾引行为打上合理原因。

太想他了，太想他了而已。


End file.
